


Sommerregn, Røde Blade, Iskold Luft & Blomstrende Blomster

by WhiteRoseFighter



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Efterår, Forår, Sommer, Tanker om årstider, vinter
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRoseFighter/pseuds/WhiteRoseFighter
Summary: Nogle af mine tanker om hvad jeg finder smukt ved de forskellige årstider i den Danske natur.





	Sommerregn, Røde Blade, Iskold Luft & Blomstrende Blomster

Sommerregn, Røde Blade, Iskold luft & Blomstrende Blomster

Hvis jeg skulle skrive om Danmarks smukke natur ville jeg skrive om sommerregnen. Duften og smagen man ikke helt kan beskrive, men stadigvæk er vidunderlig, følelsen at den varme regn der glider ned af mig, gennembløder mig. Om det grønne græs som stikker hvis der er gået for lang tid uden vand, eller som er som et blødt grønt tæppe man synker ned i. Om himmelen som oftest er lyseblå med hvide skyer, men også om en himmel der er mørk fyldt med regnskyer.

Eller måske når man kan se bladende skifte fra en klar grøn til rødlige og orange farver, når bladene falder og bliver stive. Når himmelen åbner sig over en og det styrter ned med regn, og man ikke ved om man skal danse i regnen eller side indenfor med en kop varm kakao og en tyk sweater.

Det kan også være at jeg ville skrive om hvordan den iskolde luft mod min ånde føles, hvordan jeg kan se mit eget åndedrag når jeg trækker vejret. Hvordan det frosne græs føles under mine fødder. Hvordan der er mørkt kl. 16:00 og man kan tænde stearinlysene.

Måske hvis jeg var lidt mere optimistisk end jeg nu engang er ville jeg skrive om hvor smuk Danmark er når bladene kommer tilbage på træerne og blomsterne springer ud. Men for nu vil jeg holde mig til det velkendte og skrive om at de fleste mennesker enten tager for meget eller for lidt tøj på og går og skutter sig i kulden eller sveder i varmen. Om hvordan det ikke kun er blomsterne der springer ud i farverige farver men og tøjet.

Jeg ville skrive om hvor smukke de forskellige årstider er, hvor heldig jeg er ved at bo i et land der har så meget forskellig natur. Jeg ville nok skrive på papir med små blyantstegninger af sol og tomme grene, nok med noget afslappende musik i baggrunden og en kop te inden for armslængde.

-C


End file.
